


Ranboo x Tubbo oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, You searched for this :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a book of Ranboo and Tubbo being a thing, or just friends. Send request what ever no actual seggs tho cause they are minors. Not shipping Mark and Toby, but their personas Ranboo and Tubbo.(I’m stopping this book since I find it easier to write the books separate)-LX
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	1. Request thingz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol **Debby Ryans**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give requests or else your ankles are no more /j
> 
> Also grammar and spelling is gone

UH give me request please-

Random things  
\- no actual seggs / smut they are minors and as an asexual I don’t feel comfortable writing that.  
\- This is mainly RanTub oneshot book, but there might be random other ships  
\- give me plot p l e a s e, I’m horrible with writing in general so this won’t be any good w/out motivation to write it- and I need a plot to have motivation first  
\- I will make some oneshots of them doing a meetup or something but it depends on what it’s about mainly cause I don’t want people to think I’m shipping them irl-  
\- I will not use their real first names since ✨no✨  
\- I can write story’s about them being jsut friends too so yuh  
\- Ranboo is Bisexual, leaning towards males and a bit towards nonbinarys, and he/they pronouns  
\- Tubbo is Pansexual, not caring about gender or looks but personality, and he/him pronouns  
\- please give me prompts about Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo being chaotic roommates I want to write something like that but I don’t know plot 😀


	2. Late night thinking and morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uH so you know Ranboo has started to gain the all mighty crush please why am I wording this like this but uh Tubbo be like aha me too 😀👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Ranboo’s stream  
> “Making a new house || DreamSMP”   
> Honestly I made this whole watching the stream around 1am and I found this in my drafts
> 
> Anyways enjoy
> 
> Grammar and spelling is no more

Ranboo knew that being friends, or even being near Tubbo would cause him to be in the center of anything. After all he is “best friends” with the boy who was considered a traitor of a country that he soon became the president of, exiled his best friend, watched his country blow up in front of him for the third time, and then decided to make yet another country/government even though the last time he tried to it didn’t end well, and not to mention he also made nukes and almost got his friend killed by them.  
Ranboo didn’t want to be involved with anything, but that means he’d have to cut contact with Tubbo but he just couldn’t. How could he just leave Tubbo? He was Ranboo’s best friend,,, well that’s what Ranboo thought. The one thing that Ranboo didn’t realized was that even though they were technically on opposites sides, they could never hurt each other, or betray one another, after all they liked each other. Tubbo always joked around saying “Ranboo my beloved”, “honey”, “sweetheart”, and saying how he was married to Ranboo obviously as a joke. But sometimes Tubbo wasn’t joking and he really meant it, but Ranboo never noticed unless he had a small change in tone. 

Tubbo realized how he liked Ranboo during Tommy’s exile, he had a bit of guilt since he developed a crush while his friend was being manipulated and suffering because of a green blob. But ever since after the explosion of L’manburg Tubbo realized that he didn’t need to worry about being the president anymore,,, and if he was still the president he wouldn’t focus on relationships since he wanted to protect L’manburg. Since L’manburg was gone he decided to try to hint to Ranboo about his crush here and there, with some “joke” flirting. Of course Ranboo being oblivious he thought it was all a joke, and just a small bit. But they did start getting closer and closer, they spent some time cuddling, holding hands, just becoming more personal and touchy. Sometimes Ranboo did get a bit flustered since he’s never really liked people getting too close to him, but Tubbo was the only exception. This went on for around a month until Tubbo finally decided to make a move.

February 6th, a complete month after L’Manburg blew up but it was also a little under a month since Tubbo started hinting his crush to Ranboo.  
As the days slowly went by they enjoyed every moment together, even if it was fighting, but nothing serious of course. On the 8th Tubbo started referring to Ranboo as his beloved, or his husband. And Ranboo started actually thinking about these things, why did they,,,, why did they make him feel so special and happy? This isn’t normal.... When others joked around like that Ranboo just laughed it off, and didn’t think anything of it. But why was Tubbo any different? Was is because they’ve spent so long with each other, or was it the fact he is starting to realize his crush? ‘Wait,,, what?... There’s no way that it could be there second option..’ Ranboo thought to himself. After all Tubbo was just his best friend, and nothing more. But is that even the truth? Ranboo went upstairs to his newly renovated house that Tubbo “helped” with, and he sat in his bed wondering does he actually have a crush on Tubbo? Of course not. Why would he like Tubbo, is it because he was there for Ranboo when no one else was? He opened his book, Do not Read, and looked threw the pages. There aren’t any bad memories of Tubbo, the only thing that he could think of that is iffy is that he’s starting anther government. He didn’t even want Puffy, who was a resident of said government to be near his house mean while he let Tubbo the guy who is acting like their president to help renovate his house? He shook his head with a deep sigh, hoping that if he just goes to bed he’d forget what he had just thought about. But that didn’t work.

When he woke up he walked down stairs to his basement and started to cook some steak in a furnace. While he waited for it to cook he started trading with the villagers only to remember more of yesterday, and mainly the fact that he spent so long just to move Tubbo back up to his stand when a creeper exploded. All of that wasn’t necessary,,, and why did he use enderpearls when he barely had any? How could he be in denial anymore when he can’t make any excuses about why he spent so much time on helping Tubbo. His slightly confused face soon started forming some blush, I mean what do you expect? If you’ve been friends with someone for so long and only to realize that you’ve developed a crush on them what would you even do?  
‘C’mon Ranboo no need to over think it, we can just head back up stairs with the steak and just start decorating some more’ and that’s what he did, only to be in for a surprise. Why,,, why was Tubbo upstairs? He wasn’t mad that Tubbo let himself in, just of all times? Tubbo turned around and smiled at Ranboo “Helloo Ranboo!”   
“O-oh Hi! U-uhm what exactly are you doing here?...”   
“Mmm, well I came here to see my husband of course.”  
Oh god, Ranboo felt so happy when he said husband once again.  
Ranboo slightly shook his head, unnoticeable to Tubbo.  
“Uhm,,, about the whole husband bit that you have going on,,, May I ask why you try to continue this bit? It’s been going on for about a week now and-“  
Before Ranboo could continue Tubbo walked over to Ranboo who was sitting on the stairs since he didn’t exactly have anything else but the floor to sit on since Tubbo was by his bed decorating a bit. Tubbo sat down on the stairs as well and wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s neck just trying to cling onto Ranboo.  
“Well why wouldn’t I keep up this ‘bit’.”  
Why was Tubbo using a different tone?  
It seems more calm, and a bit flirty?  
“I mean someone could the wrong idea...” Ranboo started to fiddle with his hands since he was getting a bit nervous. While it was obvious that Ranboo was flustered Tubbo decided to play along for a bit more and leaned closer to Ranboo.  
“What if someone gets the wrong idea, that isn’t so bad is it?”   
“Well I... we aren’t even something,,, and we would have to explain how it’s a whole bit and sometimes you can sound convincing and people might not believe us so-“  
“Ranboo why don’t we change that then?”  
“Huh... Ch-change what?”   
Tubbo looked Ranboo in their eyes.  
“Well you said how we aren’t a thing, so we could change that.”  
Ranboo’s face lit up, and he immediately looked down and covered his face in attempted to hide his blushing face.   
“T-Tubbo you can’t joke like-“  
“Ranboo, I’m not joking. When this whole husband bit wasn’t a bit, it’s what I want us to be. And it’s what we could be.”  
Ranboo mumbled something very quiet, Ranboo also wants to have that but he couldn’t even dare to say that.  
“Ranboo, darling, what’s wrong?”  
“I uhm...”  
Ranboo lifted his face up, and looked a down not being able to handle eye contact at the moment. Tubbo started to worry a bit thinking that he took things too far and how he shouldn’t of confessed yet. Yes he knows that he’s starting to get to Ranboo, but if it’s causing him to be his nervous while doing so? He feels so bad.  
“erm- Ranboo you know if you’re to stressed or nervous I can leave for a bit...”  
Ranboo looked at Tubbo for a bit, who’m was purposely looking away so he doesn’t accidentally stress him out more than he already has.  
“It’s not that,,, I-.. I just cant say it...”  
“What can’t you say Ranboo?”  
Tubbo looked up to see Ranboo but to look down right away when he noticed Ranboo was still looking at him. But Ranboo tilted Tubbo’s face up. They were closer than expected, looking into each other’s eyes with out worry, Ranboo didn’t even feel nervous while looking into Tubbo’s eyes, he felt safety and warmth. They slowly leaned closer, only a few inches apart.  
“Can I?...” Tubbo said as Ranboo nodded. Tubbo closed the gap between them, it was a light gentle kiss. Tubbo put his arms around Ranboo’s neck once again, and Ranboo placed his hand on Tubbo’s cheek.   
As Tubbo broke the kiss, looking up at Ranboo with an innocent smile. Ranboo smiled a bit, and pulled in for one more quick kiss. Tubbo was a bit shocked that Ranboo leaned in for another kiss, but he was happy. They once again broke the kiss, and Tubbo snuggled into Ranboo. So Ranboo moved his arms so he could be a bit more comfy, even though they were sitting on the stairs so yeah it’s not even close to comfortable.  
“D-Do you want to move to my bed to be more comfortable?..”  
Tubbo let out a small giggle “I didn’t know that you wanted to move so fast Ranbo~”   
“Tubbo. I just want cuddles.”  
Tubbo started laughing right away, and Ranboo soon joined. They both moved to the bed and latex there cuddling.  
“Hey Tubboo”  
“Mmm do you need something sweetie?”  
“I just want to tell you something..”  
Tubbo looked up at Ranboo  
“Mk you can tell me”  
Ranboo took a deep breath and finally had the courage to say it.  
“Tubbo,,,, I love you..”  
Tubbo’s eyes sparkled, as his face blushed and hid his face in Ranboo’s chest.   
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I still want/need request even tho I probably won’t finish them, and leave them requests anywhere


	3. AN

I’ve lost interest in writing in general,, and I’m going to stop writing about Ranboo and Tubbo since it feels sorta wrong to write about them now since of certain reasons. But thank you for giving some support and thank you for reading my only story I have up- but i will post most of my drafts / ideas I had to write about them. So you could use them or continue them. But thank you for everything and I hope that you have a wonderful day/night <3

I will also be making this an orphan account once I post the drafts and ideas :]


	4. After the musical (unfinished draft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH this is like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo this is slightly inspired by “Smoke” by “Trainmaker” mainly only cause of the whole musical idea  
> Also this is unfinished and a bit heated towards the end wocjowjfkencoajoc

Everyone finally agreed on what story they’d be doing, people started signing up for roles. Some got what they wanted and others got different roles. But one of stage crew members was given a main role,,,  
A story about two boys, a Prince who was told to look for a pretty girl to be his princess, and a simple commoner who had nothing to do with the prince.   
The commoner’s best friend traveled with him almost everywhere, until the friend found a job opening that was to good to refuse, so the friend took the job leaving the commoner to be alone. The girl who was the king and queen’s favorite choice to be the prince’s princess was from another royal family. She traveled out to the prince’s kingdom to find a knight that she took a liking in, not caring that the knight was female. The prince knew that the princess and knight had something going on, and he really didn’t care since he himself didn’t have an interest in woman. He wasn’t sure why that is, but he realized something the day he found the commoner.

Tommy decided to try to be apart of the musical even though he didn’t have much time, so he decided to try for the role as the commoner’s best friends which he got the role. Niki and Puffy both knew what roles they wanted, and they both got the roles. Niki being the princess and Puffy being the night. Tubbo didn’t really care for what role he got, he tried to be the commoner’s best friend only to get the role as the commoner. Tubbo didn’t mind getting the main role, it actually made him excited, but he had a one worry. Who would be the prince?   
After a few days of call backs they realized that none of the possible cast members fit the role. Wilbur, who was one of the music directors decided to take things in his own hands, he didn’t want to ask random strangers so he only went to find people who signed up for the cast or stage crew. Which there was one person who stood out to Wilbur who could be the prince.   
He went to ask the boy if he’d like to be the prince, of course he was scared to answer since he just wanted to work back stage. But after a bit of thinking Ranboo said yes.  
Once Tubbo figured out Ranboo would be the prince he started to freak out, but not in a bad way. 

Time skip to like literally months later once they finish the musical.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! Once you get all of your things the exit is on the left.” As Wilbur thanked the house the cast were changing into their normal clothing, taking the stage makeup off, some eating food, and others already driving home. Which some of them didn’t have to worry about driving home since this was put together by a college they all study at.   
Ranboo, Tubbo, Niki, and Tommy all drove together to the dorms right away, Tommy and Niki who were in their normal clothes, Tubbo in his costume but with out the stage makeup, and Ranboo was was still in his costume and stage makeup.  
They all went their separate ways once they got to the dorm except for Ranboo and Tubbo who were a few hallways apart from each other.  
Ranboo’s dorm was first, and the only thing that Ranboo could asking before going in was to see if Tubbo wanted to go in his dorm or if he could make it to his dorm. Which Tubbo answered by just walking into Ranboo’s dorm and ploping onto Ranboo’s bed.  
“Tubbo,, I know you’re tired but at least go change into your normal clothes alright..” Ranboo gathered some of his clothes from his drawer and walked to the bathroom so he could change into comfortable clothes as well.  
“Mmm I think that I should just sleep, and worry about that later.”  
Ranboo let out a small sigh  
“I’m not asking much, just change out of your costume and you can take over my bed for the night.” Ranboo said as he walked into his bathroom.  
Tubbo tried his best to stay up after everything with the musical, he got up and looked threw a small bin of his things that Ranboo kept for Tubbo, since he stayed over a lot. The only down side is that there were no clean clothes, so he just took one of Ranboo’s smaller shirts which was baggy for Tubbo and then threw on some shorts. Ranboo shortly came out of the bathroom with a classic TacoBell shirt and black sweatpants. Tubbo was a bit confused at first since he wasn’t wearing pajamas but he realized Ranboo was probably going to stay up later than himself.  
Ranboo smiled a bit at the fact Tubbo was wearing his shirt.   
“You really just helped your self huh?”  
Tubbo moved himself closer to the edge of Ranboo’s bed.  
“Look here memory boy, your clothes are my clothes alright?”  
Ranboo giggled a bit, which Tubbo was a proud that he got a small laugh out of him even though he was very tired.  
“Well you know that I don’t mind if you take my things, just as long as you don’t lose them.”   
Tubbo looked like he was jokingly offended, got off the bed and walked over to Ranboo.  
“Jeez who do you take me for? As if I’d lose something”  
“Mm yeah, of course. Then what about one of my smaller shirts I lent you, one of the scripts from tonight, and what abo-“ Tubbo covered Ranboo’s mouth just barely able to reach that high.  
“Okay you aren’t supposed to remember that, so simply forget that for me okay?”  
Tubbo pulled his hand away and Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh  
“My gosh are- are you trying to be intimidating?- you could barely reach me” Ranboo stuttered a bit as he was a laughing mess, while Tubbo was a bit mad as he wanted to be intimidating so Tubbo , doing something before thinking of what it’d lead to he managed to push Ranboo down onto the bed since they were standing a few inches away from the bed. Once Ranboo was pushed down Tubbo decided to pull a bit of a risky move and sat on his lap.  
Of course at first Ranboo was a bit surprised, he started to calm down and stoped laughing. This time when Tubbo tried to be intimidating it more of made Ranboo confused.  
“Are,, are you alright Tubbo?..”  
Tubbo looked at Ranboo, analyzing him, noticing how defenseless he was. How easily he could play with him, how he was the one who had power in this situation.  
“Tubbo?.. are you able to-“   
Ranboo covered his mouth before he made a sound when Tuboo shifted himself in Ranboo’s lap.  
“What’s wrong Ranboo? Shouldn’t you continue what you were saying?” Tubbo knew what he was doing, and he loved it. Tubbo knows that Ranboo doesn’t know how to handle these situations but he just wanted to see how he reacted..  
“Tubbo I really don’t think that we should be,,, doing th-this...”  
Ranboo tried his best to keep calm as Tubbo shifted once again in his lap.  
The shorter boy moved his hands to the collar of Ranboo’s shirt and moved it so he could leave some marks.  
Tubbo started to suck on Ranboo’s neck making sure it’d leave marks, as he started making a few more he made yet another mark but he bite down onto Ranboo’s skin causing Ranboo to let out a small whine. Which Tubbo never expected for Ranboo to like that, but as he lifted his head from Ranboo neck to see Ranboo’s face it made him want more. Ranboo’s eyes were a bit watery, and his face even his ears were completely flushed, and he was biting his finger so he wouldn’t make noise.   
“Now Ranboo why are you trying to stop yourself,,, I want to hear you’re voice darling”  
Ranboo looked at Tubbo but looked away not wanting to make eye contact, and stopped biting his finger.   
Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s cheek and made him look at Tubbo.  
“I need to know if I can continue, we can do so much more but I want to make sure it’s alright with you darling”  
Tubbo made sure to talk in a more soft tone so Ranboo wouldn’t feel pressured to say yes,,,  
“It’s- it’s fine,,, I just don’t,, I don’t know what to do...”  
“Well just let me take the lead”  
Ranboo didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded  
Tubbo leaned in and looked Ranboo in the eyes one more time making sure it was fine, and Ranboo nodded once more.  
Tubbo took the lead in the kiss, it being gentle as first so Ranboo could get used to it. After a bit Tubbo wanted to speed up somethings, Tubbo started to grind on Ranboo’s lap, causing Ranboo to gasp and Tubbo took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Ranboo’s mouth.  
The kiss was quite long and sloppy, as Ranboo was starting to get used to the kiss Tubbo moved his hands to Ranboo’s hair and played with his hair a bit. Only after a few second for him to start pulling on his hair but not to rough, which this caused Ranboo to whine a bit. Tubbo broke the kiss to breath for a bit, and Ranboo who was out of breath started to gasp for air, he was also quite overwhelmed because of everything happening at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is all I have, it’s not much but I Legit cringed the whole time writing this- anyways **breaths in asexual trying to write something different for once**


	5. Another A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much me saying how I’m dis continuing this book, but I’m gonna make separate books for the oneshots-
> 
> But I will still look here so feel free to still leave requests even though they won’t be here,, I can reply to you with a guest account for if I do make the request into a separate story-

So after thinking things over, I’m going to continue writing since I sorta need to cope again-

but I will be writing the stories separately,,, and I will be making all of them Orphan account since I don’t know how make them anonymous-  
But I plan to put some kind of signature in the summary’s or notes so you know it’s me :]

It’ll probably be “LX” I just have to make sure it doesn’t mean anything bad-  
(I searched it up and it means lights- so uH yeah ima use LX)

But a story I plan to finish soon is going to be about Ranboo visiting Tubbo, Wilbur, and Tommy’s place its mainly going to be about Tommy trying to get Tubbo and Ranboo together with out knowing they’ve been secretly dating :]  
Jack and Niki might make a few appearances since I really like Jack, Tommy, and Ranboo interactions-  
I’m also adding Niki cause she’ll be emotional support for Ranboo :D

Now I hope you’ll be able to find my work even though it’ll Ben orphaned 

-LX

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao please leave requests my brain doesn’t work


End file.
